


i don't do fake love (but i'll take some from you tonight)

by dankobah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (their friends have kids), Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Art, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a Mess, Ben can’t keep his fists to himself, Children, Choking, Degradation, Drugs, Emo Ben Solo, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lingerie, Marijuana, Northern California, Opposites Attract, Oral Sex, Past Violence, Pet Names, Piercings, Recreational Drug Use, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Rey is a Palpatine (Star Wars), Smut, Social Media, Squirting, Tattoos, TikTok, Vaginal Sex, Vandalism, ben is basically a retired criminal, god need i say more, rey creates thirst content, this is overall a mess of the authors special interests so please look away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dankobah/pseuds/dankobah
Summary: And he understands why immediately.Why the biggest thirst trap girl on Tiktok, handle lovingly deemed @itsmereyp, is in Mitaka’s bar fucking confounds his logic.  Ben follows her, he’d be dumb not to.  She posts what most of TikTok deems as “thirst trap” content, in lacy lingerie and sitting on a famous white poof ottoman that male reaction TikTok guys have called “the white poof of death”.He refocuses on the bar top to distract his thoughts and Mitaka snorts.  “Hasn’t worked in a while.  Some jackass broke it.”The insult is pointed and rightfully deserved by Ben; he never did pay them back for the jukebox.  Maz said it was no trouble, just that she’ll castrate Ben if he breaks it again.She inquires, “Who broke it then?”Ben takes another peek at Rey and Mitaka slides Ben the margarita before clicking his tongue and sending finger gunsBen’s way.ora self-indulgent TikTok AU
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	i don't do fake love (but i'll take some from you tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> tags listed in filters above!
> 
> be advised they do drink and smoke marijuana in this chapter, along with alluding to ben's prior (light) party drug use  
>  ~~also they have sex but you knew that~~

“I swear to god, I’ll never fall in love.” 

He shakes the can in his hand, Hux adjusting the giant filming light they managed to lug into this abandoned mental hospital. Ben does a lot for TikTok content, including lugging heavy filming lights with his assistant manager best friend. They’re both off tonight for some reason, and the contract with the mental hospital’s groundskeepers ended due to lack of payment. 

It gave him, in his eyes, enough of a reason to cut the bolts to the gate and enter to leave a mark of his own. They wouldn’t have any idea really, given the black hood obscuring his profile. Ben has a high level job as an assistant manager in Snoke's security firm with Hux.

If Snoke knew Ben was doing this, Ben would surely be kicked onto his ass. He’s already gotten reprimanded for skateboarding on the job. The infraction had been through the levels of the parking garage that he was stationed at on slow nights. 

This is highly illegal, defacing probably a historical piece of property. Given this place is decrepit, it seems like the local government won’t care too much about a probably haunted mental hospital getting defaced with Satanist imagery.

The Satan stuff is mostly for a gag, someone daring him to do it in the comments of his last Tiktok. Some “rebellious” kids like him will find it and get the pants scared off them or tell tall tales about how Satanists used to practice here. The only bullshit that happened here was lobotomies, electroshock, and water therapy against marginalized people with brain chemistry like his.

Hux snorts at Ben's response to him talking all about Bazine’s latest antics, “Well girls can’t all be winners. Pussy is still cute though, so I’ll keep her around, but I’m certainly not in love anymore.”

Ben chuckles and shakes the can again, and Hux sets up Ben’s phone on the tripod. “We’re shooting this time-lapse, right?”

Hux nods, and the camera is far enough to stay out of the splatter of the spray paint as Ben presses down on the nozzle and black paint shoots onto the crumbling concrete wall as he traces out an outline for his newest art piece, and the time-lapse begins.

Graffiti completes him, more than he can reasonably express. He knows he should be wearing a mask for the fumes, but he smokes enough weed and clove cigarettes to kill a man and that would just look stupid for the video.

He keeps spraying paint onto the wall, occasionally alternating cans as he tries to get a basic outline before beginning the smaller details and other colors.

The piece morphs from just Satanism to a take on how the mental health system is actually Satan itself. Hux keeps watch for any potential people as Ben adds more and more to his piece, taking up the entire wall and dragging over an old chair in the room that has straps where the wrists and ankles rest to get a better vantage near the ceiling.

Hux mumbles, “I can’t believe we decided to park two fucking miles away.” 

Ben shrugs, “Don’t want to get caught, do you? You can’t afford something else on your record, and neither can I.” Ben and Hux were juvenile delinquents, and the only reason they have a security job is that they’ve convinced their equally corrupt boss they’re both a bed of roses despite Hux’s “accidental” arson of a school gym after hours (no one was in the building, he checked) and Ben’s inability to keep his fists to himself. 

Neither of them went to college, mainly because Ben’s trust fund got lifted from his grasp, and Hux got kicked out of his house. It was a hard world for a few years, but now Ben is twenty-nine and working a dead-end assistant manager job for a guy he’s convinced eats babies in his free time.

So things can, slightly, get better.

Ben contemplates his life as he does this graffiti piece, finally putting on finishing touches and stepping away from it. His graffiti page is anonymous, his most popular page. Somehow no one has made the connection of the matching knuckle tattoos between Kylo Ren, the graffiti artist, and Ben Solo, the alt-boy skater who personally thinks his work-based series on “weird shit hobos have left behind” on TikTok is comedic gold.

Ben then reveals the graffiti-like Vanna White while keeping his face obscured, “Voila. Get a close-up of me signing it.” Then Hux stops the time-lapse and gets as close as he can while Ben quickly signs a “KR” beneath it. 

Then he starts stuffing spray cans in his backpack and Hux starts packing up filming equipment, used to completing this in less than thirty seconds if they have to really bolt. They manage to do it fast tonight, and Ben hikes the paint-splattered black Jansport over his back and checks his surroundings for anything that leaves a trace that he  _ specifically  _ has been here. 

Then they tear from the decrepit mental hospital, seeing no one on the grounds as they run towards the bolt cut gates, clearing them and running into the woods to effectively disappear. Hux flicks on the giant flashlight in front of him, revealing the path they had taken precious time after work to whack away vegetation. It was over two miles of machete-wielding and snapping branches and twigs, and they manage to make it to the car in less than twenty minutes of a light jog.

Hux’s car is unscathed, license plate still covered up. Ben uncovers it before Hux shoves the key into the trunk to pop it open. Ben stows his backpack, then stripping off his paint-splattered hoodie, and then changing into a different band tee for good measure.

Both of his arms are tattooed, and Ben prides himself on being the stereotypical alternative guy that girls can’t bring home to daddy. The tongue, lip ring, septum, left nostril, and right eyebrow piercings also complete the facade of instability that parents won’t let near their daughters either.

He’s not looking for a relationship, that much is certain. Hux slams the trunk closed and they get into the front seat as he starts the Kia SUV. He manages to get back onto the road they came in on, driving like a bat out of hell with his brights on, Ben looking at the footage while they bounce around on uneven terrain.

They make it out to the highway, and it’s a short drive back into town from the sticks where the mental hospital is. They live in Santa Clara, which is separated off into little suburbs and shopping centers. It’s like any Northern California town: sleepy.

That’s why Ben likes it so much, nothing to get quite under his skin. Hux says, out loud, “I say we head to the local dive and harass Mitaka.”

Mitaka used to work with them at the security firm until he got fired for letting a perp scram. It had been Hux’s fault, but Snoke hadn’t believed it. All is well though, given Mitaka got his job as an assistant manager at the local dive bar, Takodana. Now Mitaka gets to deal with high schoolers who insist on bringing in fakes that state their age as being far too old to be believable. It beats drug addicts who somehow squat in the area that Ben is supposed to be surveying for work.

Ben finds himself saying, “Sure. Why not?” Hux rubs his palms together and slams on the gas as the light turns green, getting Ben to white knuckle down on the handle above his head. 

Hux says, “I’ve got a funny feeling about tonight, mate.”

Ben looks over, “Don’t say it like that. The last time you said it like that, I got slammed up against a cop car hood like twenty minutes later.” 

Hux pops a mint then, sucking it between his teeth and gnawing on it in thought. “No, it’s different. Good feeling. You’re going to like tonight, mark my words.”

Does Hux know something Ben doesn’t? Is he suddenly a Madame Cleo type that Ben would send all his cash to if it meant he would be told that Jessika Summers in his freshman year would like him back? “Yeah, sure weirdo.” 

His brows raise and he focuses back on his phone as Hux keeps his eyes on the road and drives them to the bar in one piece. Their typical parking spot is even open, and Hux pulls off a flawless one-handed parking maneuver. Then he throws the car into park, and Ben brushes his long hair out of his face.

Hux remarks, “I bet we’ll drink free tonight. Looks slow as shit.” There are only two other cars for a Friday night, indicating a molasses-type night. 

Ben reminds, “We’re still tipping though so Mitaka can buy his girlfriend-“ 

“Diapers. I know. It’s not even his kid.”

Ben shrugs as they get out of the car, Hux locking it by shoving the key into the door and turning. The fob doesn’t work anymore, and Ben hasn’t dissected it to figure out why. He’s usually good with tinkering. “He’s stepping up as a good parent for that kid even though he doesn’t have to. The kid will appreciate it later.” Ben would’ve liked to have a nice father, one that didn’t go to Canada to smuggle drugs back and forth all the time, one that didn’t act like he wasn’t affected by his service in Vietnam. 

You can’t always have nice things in life, Hux and Ben are proof of it. They just would be broken boys in a fucked universe if the cosmos had their way.

Ben opens the door for Hux, and he spots Mitaka polishing glasses at the bar. There’s a group of girls at the jukebox that stopped working about five years ago (Ben knows this because he threw a guy into it so hard that he cracked the screen and it’s never been the same since). He doesn’t pay them mind as he and Hux sit right in front of Mitaka.

“I can’t shake you guys, can I?”

Ben shakes his head, spinning a coaster like a dreidel. Then he slams it down gently before asking, “Margarita? Rocks, top shelf if you can.” 

Mitaka asks, pulling a glass, “Salt?” Ben gives him a look.

“Duh.”

He hears a loud cuss word come from the direction of the jukebox and Mitaka gets started on his drink. Ben keeps focused on the coaster, and he hears heels click across the newly done polished concrete in the bar. Apparently, it's easy to clean puke off of it according to Mitaka, and Ben is glad for him.

“Oi, does the jukebox work?”

Ben looks over at the voice because he strangely recognizes it.

And he understands why immediately.

Why the biggest thirst trap girl on Tiktok, handle lovingly deemed  **@itsmereyp** , is in Mitaka’s bar fucking confounds his logic. Ben follows her, he’d be dumb not to. She posts what most of TikTok deems as “thirst trap” content, in lacy lingerie and sitting on a famous white poof ottoman that male reaction TikTok guys have called “the white poof of death”. Rey has a hot body, not that he can see all of it under the huge cornflower blue longline blazer on her shoulders. The skinny matching cigarette pants highlight her long legs, and she’s wearing a sandy halter bodysuit tucked in from what he can see.

He refocuses on the bar top and Mitaka snorts. “Hasn’t worked in a while. Some jackass broke it.”

The insult is pointed and rightfully deserved by Ben; he never did pay them back for the jukebox. Maz said it was no trouble, just that she’ll castrate Ben if he breaks it again. She inquires, “Who broke it then?”

Ben takes another peek at Rey and Mitaka slides Ben the margarita before clicking his tongue and sending finger guns Ben’s way. Ben averts his eyes before her own can settle on him and speculate on why he’s such a fucking waste of space that he’d break a bar jukebox. She says, quietly, “Oh.”

He excuses, not looking at anyone as he picks up his margarita glass, “It’s been like that for five years. Hardly my fault at this point.” 

She jokes, in a way that doesn’t make him feel bad about himself for once, “Is there a statute of limitations?” He peeks over at her, and sees her leaning against the lip of the bar top while staring at him. He feels like an ant under a magnifying glass on a summer’s day; this is arguably one of the hottest girls on Tiktok and she’s gazing at little old him for words.

She then says, “I don’t think so. My friend, Rose, is a lawyer. She could tell us.” She brushes the hair from her face, just baby wisps due to the bulk of it being pulled back into a signature three buns. Ben balks but continues to take a long sip of his margarita while Hux chugs half of his Coors on draft. 

He manages, “What a shame. They didn’t have anything good on that jukebox if it helps.”

“I would like to know that for myself. But you broke it.”

He reminds, like a broken record, “Five years ago.” 

Rey rolls her eyes and adjusts her blazer, then glancing to Hux, “Can I get another Whiteclaw?” Who goes to a dive bar and drinks just a white claw? Who the fuck is Rey really, behind the dream TikTok girl facade?

“We’ve got mango or black cherry.” Mitaka holds up both cans and she sighs heavily.

Then she says, “Mango. I guess.” 

Ben says, like a cocky asshole, “I could literally mix vodka, tonic water, and lime and it’d be a million times better than that shit.”

Rey asks, “Bet?”

Mitaka, in response to both of them, lifts the board blocking the cutout in the bar counters for people to pass through to get behind the counter. Ben takes that as his cue to bound behind the bar, making a show of inspecting each glass before picking one he deems the most important. He has bar experience, from working at a strip club of all places. He started out as a bartender, then quickly got promoted to security after he slammed a guy’s head into the bar counter so hard for touching a waitress inappropriately that the crack of his skull could be heard over the Snoop Dogg remix playing at the time.

He knows how to make a mean vodka tonic with lime, and starts putting together the drink like a fine science. He pours vodka for a five-count, then slicing up a lime from a basket. He squeezes both halves of the lime in, tossing one whole half into the shaker with all the liquor. Then he pours a good portion of tonic water, making sure the seal between the glass and the shaker is tight before beginning the dangerous art of shaking up a carbonated drink. 

Rey watches him while chewing on her pinky nail, and he slams the bottom of the shaker against the bar to pop the glass loose, flipping it over and dumping in the liquid of the drink, sans lime half, and spoons in fresh ice. Then he slides it across the top, popping a pink straw into the drink. “Enjoy.”

Rey beams and takes a long sip, eyes lighting up. “Hey, pretty good. What’s your name?”

Ben holds out his hand for her to shake, “Ben Solo.”

She takes it and shakes it, looking smiley as can be before taking another sip and swallowing it down. “I’m Rey. Rey Palpatine.” Their hands part, but not without a zap of electricity from what he assumes to be the heavens intervening. She feels it too, he sees it in her face and how her hand slightly trembles to grab his hand again. What he wouldn’t give to hold a hot girl’s hand.

Rey takes another long sip and Ben finishes his margarita. Then he sets down his card, feeling ultimately generous and knowing he paid rent on his one-bedroom first-floor apartment in a duplex for this month, “Her drinks, his  _ drink _ , and all my drinks.”

Hux snorts, “I can pay for my own drink.” 

“Sure. Take my niceness for once.” Mitaka runs his card, handing over the receipt for Hux’s drink before opening up the tab. He then refocuses on Rey.

“Shouldn’t you go back with those girls?” He can see them back at their booth and gossiping while watching Rey talk to him.

“Nah. I like you more.” Her smile is infectious, and he can’t help but let his cheeks get hot. 

“Or you can sit with my friends and me. You and him.” She gestures to Hux loosely, and Ben glances back at him.

Hux snorts. “I’ll take my chances over here with little old Mitaka. Go ahead, Ben. I’ll see you at work tomorrow.” Ben isn’t used to Hux being charitable, and the ginger must understand that Ben really deserves to get laid by her. If that even happens, given that Ben is a fucking imbecile who can’t walk or talk right and impress pretty girls that contain only half the beauty she does. 

Rey is his ideal girl: lightly tattooed, lightly pierced, doesn’t seem to be a heavy smoker like him, has a seemingly stable job from what she refers to in her TikToks. It would be an honor to be in bed with her, but he’s getting ahead of himself. He stands up in response to her requesting his presence. 

“Lead the way, honey.”

| 📹📱📹📱📹📱📹📱📹📱📹📱📹📱📹📱📹📱|

Rey knows who he is.

She’s not one to usually beat around the bush when she likes someone’s content. But when it’s someone she actively masturbates to, she’s suddenly Rey, the secretary for the CEO of a top tech company stationed in San Jose who has no Tiktok to speak of. 

Clearly Ben has no clue who follows him since she definitely likes his posts when they show up on her feed. Rey has a weakness for skateboard boys, especially when they’re tattooed and pierced like him. He’s the type of tattooed that isn’t easily hidden, like a fun little detail for her pussy that keeps giving.

She gets she’s one of the most popular girls on the app right now, but someone like him not realizing that gives her a fucking rush like none other. It’s the anonymity of knowing that she’s ultimately someone in the grand scheme of the internet like him. Ben takes shots with her, leaving for only a short five minutes to grab his shit out of his friend’s car.

He comes back with a paint-splattered black backpack and a basic black longboard, slamming the deck on the ground. “You better not skateboard in my fucking bar, Solo!” 

Maz has made her appearance from counting cash in the back office, given this place is a very popular place to sell drugs in town. Maz will give you a safe table to deal with anything that isn’t cocaine or other amphetamines, pills also excluded, if you give her a cut. Rey got her weed from here in college, now twenty-one and legal to walk into a dispensary and pick and choose.

Ben sighs, “Wasn’t planning on it.” Then he sips the frothy beer that Mitaka just poured him.

“Dumbfuck, that was supposed to be a sake bomb.” Ben whips his head over and Mitaka is pouring the shot of sake. Ben regrets giving him control of his drinks tonight, since he and Hux seem ultimately determined to get him wasted or laid. Maybe both, but Rey is along for the ride.

Mitaka then drops the shot glass into the beer glass and Ben slams the bottom of the glass against the top before beginning to chug. She watches him drain the disgusting combination and Mitaka remarks, “I know you can skateboard well when drunk.”

Ben nods, “Also on MDMA apparently.” Rey is sipping her vodka cranberry and nearly spits it out at that. 

He explains, “I used to rave a lot.” As if that sentence illuminates all his bad choices, he checks his nails and she sees paint collected under his middle fingernail. It’s bright orange, and he looks at it before lifting his index finger to order another drink.

Is he an artist too? 

Rose, clearly over the googly eyes, interjects, “Rey, I have a deposition starting at nine tomorrow and I have to wash my hair still. I’ll see you for pho at my place tomorrow night?” 

Then Rose gives him a warning look, almost as if to indicate castration is in his near future if he messes up with Rey. Ben seems to get it, he would hate to ruin things for such a pretty girl who is clearly at the top of her game as Rey is. Rey says, “Of course! I’ll text you when I leave the office.” 

She gets up and they air kiss, then hugging tightly. The other girls all left already as well, leaving her and Ben alone with each other. Mitaka sets down a plain shot of tequila, a salt shaker, and a wedge of lime in front of Ben. Ben asks, “You’re trying to make a liquor bomb in my stomach, huh?” 

“You’ve taken enough ketamine to kill a horse before. I think you’ll be fine.” Then Mitaka sets down the check for him to sign, and Ben makes it a point to not look at the total as he signs it with one hand and takes his tequila shot with his other hand. He then bites down on the lime, watching Rey stroke through her hair as she finishes her vodka cranberry.

Ben says, “My house is only three blocks from this place, you know.” Her interest piques and he’s nailed her, hook line, and sinker. 

She remarks, “Interesting. Can I go home with you?” 

He nods, then getting up from the booth and slinging his backpack over his bag, and picking up his board. Her heels click across the concrete and he leads the way out of the bar. Rey then outwardly complains, “My feet hurt.” 

He looks at her chunky heels. “I have a skateboard but-“

She’s removing her shoes and saying, “Push me on it.”

He looks her up and down, and she knows he supposes he really doesn’t have a choice with Miss Demanding. Ben sets down the longboard, and she hops on to stare expectantly as he gears up to push her down the sidewalk. He holds onto her waist and nudges the board with his foot to get it going before pushing her along the sidewalk.

Rey enjoys the fact that she’s not expected to do any work in this scenario and that her safety is in his hands. His very capable hands, she’d like to think.

The three-block ride is short, and they arrive at a yellow-painted house that’s so contrary to his entire aesthetic. Ben opens up the screen door and pops open the front door, Rey hopping off the board.

Inside is quiet, and he walks to the door to his apartment, unlocking it and opening it up for her after smacking the light against the interior wall to flick on. Rey wanders in, and she’s so glad it’s extremely clean and well kept. She looks around the main room, at the tiny kitchen and the fridge that he towers over. At least he has the decency to have a dining room table, a four-top that has a mini easel set up on it. 

Rey removes her blazer, showing off her toned arms. Ben opens up the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water and offering it out to her. “Thanks.” She takes it gratefully, uncapping it and starting to drink while looking at his couch and television. It’s a futon, and at least his television is a decent size.

“Wanna see my room?” She knows the order of operations is transparent at this point, but he doesn’t mind as she takes his hand. He leads the way to his dark bedroom, clapping twice and having the red LEDs that line his ceiling flicker on. 

His sheets are basic black, metal band posters and also a few pop culture and anime posters on the walls. Rey glances around again before moving to sit on the edge of his mattress, crossing her legs politely as Ben checks his monitors. From what she can discern, it’s to make sure the newest RPG dating simulator that most guys pre-ordered weeks ago has downloaded by now. It’s sitting at eighty-nine percent and he nods to himself before letting it sit again, turning back around to look at Rey as she politely sips her water.

She asks, “Can you play some music?” 

Ben nods, then turning back to his computer and pulling up his Spotify, flicking through it for a playlist. Then music blares through the desktop speakers. The speakers light up in a rainbow around the housing with the beat of  _ The Less I Know the Better _ . It’s entrancing. 

She politely says, “Thank you.” Then she stands up, and he watches her reach down to her cigarette pants.

Ben asks then, “Do you want to smoke some weed?” 

She bites her lip. She doesn’t have any product on her, and she asks foolishly, “Yours?” 

He nods because he recognizes that making her provide her own supply would be a crime, “Yeah. Vape. Hope you don’t mind-“

Rey says, formulating a plan, “Not at all. Get it ready, I’m going to get out of my clothes, it’s a little hot.” 

Ben clearly hasn’t watched a woman undress in a while based on how wide his eyes go, but he does as she tells him to and starts to get out his vape unit, focusing on breaking off a piece of wax from between the paper and putting it in the chamber. She asks, “What’s the strain?”

“Gorilla glue-“ He starts to look over and stops in his tracks as he watches her pick a black striped thong out between her cheeks. 

Ben stutters, “Y-Yeah. G-Gorilla glue.” Then he refocuses on heating the unit, holding the mouthpiece to his lips and drawing in deeply. He exhales a thick plume of smoke. He turns on the standing fan in the room and also cracks the window, giving the smoke a place to go.

Rey holds out her palm and he tries very hard not to obviously stare at her cleavage in the matching black striped bra. She takes the vape, clicking the button and drawing in carefully. A small plume of smoke flows from her nose before flooding out of her mouth, lip pulling between her teeth as she hands the vape back.

He takes another hit, and in the middle of the draw, she asks, “Are you going to get undressed too?” 

He chokes on the vapor, shooting from his throat as he tosses the vape on his soft bed so it won’t break. He stares at her and she cocks her head, questioning him further. Ben nods, “Yeah, yeah. Okay.” 

Then he slides his tee over his head, revealing the extent of his tattooed body. She watches him with a held breath as he then pulls his pants and socks off, leaving him in just basic Calvin Klein boxer briefs. Then he takes another long hit of his vape before passing it over and flopping onto his back to stare at the popcorn ceiling. She smells the vapor leaves her own lips, hearing the song switch over to  _ Shake That  _ by Eminem. Her eyebrows raise and he sighs, “It’s been a bit since I updated it from my toxic masculinity teen youth.” 

She appreciates the honesty and light-heartedness, saying, “Clearly.” Then she sets the vape on the nightstand and makes her move, swinging her leg and quickly climbing onto his torso to straddle him. Then she leans down and slams her lips against his, feeling his lip ring bump up against her as her mouth parts for his tongue to slip in and tangle. 

They kiss for a while, Rey grinding down into him and seeking friction between her legs that makes her hands tremble as she grabs his muscled sides and digs her nails in. He doesn’t seem to mind it, rutting up against her before he quickly flips her onto her back and switches the power dynamic faster than a waterfall shuffle of a deck of cards. Ben moves down her body with his lips, the metal of his piercings brushing against her skin, the cold temperature of the metal making her shiver just a little.

He slides her thong off, “You like oral, yeah?” 

She replies, “Pretty please.” 

“Because you asked so nicely.” He yanks her panties down her legs and his lips pucker against the skin of her inner thighs, kissing noises obscene and inducing wetness that porn can’t gather so quick. Who knew her cunt was such an innocent little minx that she liked kissy noises and male attention that doesn’t quite focus on her yet?

Then his lips and tongue land at the apex of her thighs, swiping wetness into his mouth and sucking on her lips to collect more wetness. He eats pussy like it’s the Olympics that he’s gold-medaled in upwards of fifteen times. He ruts into his duvet, holding her thighs with his strength pushing into the muscle and edging on a delicious amount of pain. Rey is the girl who wants a belt wrapped around her neck and yanked tight, wants to hurt for the sake of pleasure. She might be crazy, but she just likes it rough. What’s so wrong with that?

She blurts it before she can stop herself, “Choke me.” 

Ben looks up, still eating her out, and locking eyes with her as she looks down at him. Then his hand flies up and puts pressure on his windpipe, ferocity increasing as he dips his tongue deeper and smashes his face even closer to her. The loss of oxygen makes her brain start to go hazy, and he doesn’t let up as he continues his work. He growls against her, “Lucky you.” 

Then he lets her breathe, Rey inhaling for the burn of her lungs to subside. Ben keeps at it, hand coming up and pushing the hood of her clitoris back to reveal the hardened bundle of nerves that his thumb then rubs over. A jolt of electricity sails up to her spine and she bucks her hips into his face and smears wetness across his cheek. 

Ben doesn’t mind it, or she thinks he doesn’t before he wraps his hand back around her throat and keeps the pleasure train going on the right track. She traipses closer and closer to the edge of the cliff of a mind-numbing and heart-stopping orgasm, and his low growls and cuss words push her there. She orgasms indecently if one could do that, squirting onto his face despite her left brain shrieking in horror that she’s  _ pissing  _ on him.

Ben doesn’t seem to care, lifting his head and letting go of her throat. He wipes his dripping face, and Rey stares at him with a mix of horror and also dopamine from the orgasm flooding her veins. Luckily, he laughs, “I liked that. The finish especially.” 

She blushes deep and he looks down at his hard-on in his boxer briefs, and she finally notices just how large he is. She does a double-take and he snorts to himself. “Spread your legs. Don’t make me wait.” 

Rey nods and snaps her legs open, watching him shed his boxer briefs to show off an arguably impressive cock that makes her head swim. She’s never taken the length he’s offering up, but now isn’t the time to bitch out when he’s sliding a condom onto his shaft and nestling his hips between her legs after coating himself with lube. She can’t help but warn, “Go slow.”

“I’m not stupid. I’ll take very good care of you, Rey.”

She hopes so, and he begins to push into her with a smooth latency that consumes her body and makes her spine involuntarily roll. It’s like being impaled, but it feels good rather than a Dracula-type act. The carnal way he growls lights her up like a pyre to pray to and her arms wrap around his neck to hold him close to her.

He kisses her as he makes a path for himself, breath hitching every so often when she assumes it feels too good to keep pushing. 

He finally whispers, “I’m sheathed pretty far. How does it feel?”

She reveals, “Really good. I feel really full.”

He smiles a toothy grin that makes her heart flutter as he looks down at her with what she assumes to be heady adoration. “Am I the biggest cock you’ve had?”

She shrugs, “I don’t measure, but based on feeling…”

She hopes the warming and subsequent red flush of her cheeks tell him all he needs to know.

“Right on. I’ll make sure I show you a good time. Do you want to ride me a little? Get used to me a bit more?” She thinks it's a fine idea, nodding in response. He pulls her up onto his lap, legs splaying out as he rests against the headboard and lets her take over. Her spine maintains rigidity that she’s never been known for, causing her to lift her chin in pure confidence as she begins the task of riding him. He’s thick, leaving her already gasping as she bounces on his cock and finds a rhythm to the rock song blaring over the speakers.

He gets close to her ear and snarls as she bounces, “Good fucking girl.”

She whimpers, hands trembling as she digs her nails into his biceps and keeps going despite the burn in her legs. Riding cock is different from squats at a gym, and she’s feeling that difference way sooner than she’d like to. 

He must notice her slow down in exhaustion because that's when he takes over and pushes her onto her back. He slips back inside after the position change back to missionary. She never knew the missionary position could feel so good, even with a condom. It feels even better when his thumb comes down and gently plays with her clit, increasing in ferocity as he views her begin to rip at the seams.

Her entire body tingles, increasing in warmth and good feelings until they hit a fever pitch. The endorphins explode, rushing forward to her receptors as she comes around his cock with a long whine that peters out to shallow breaths.

He still fucks her despite the mess she’s made of herself down there, spilling into the condom with a shudder and groan that she’d pay to burn behind her lids. His hips slow and then finally stop, leaving them breathing and just staring at each other.

She mumbles, to break the ice despite her vulnerable orgasm, “I liked that. Ten out of ten.”

It rouses a laugh from him, pulling out of her and laying down next to her.

He manages to ask through his laughs, “What are you? Yelp?”

**Author's Note:**

> im excited to debut these two, given they also lived rent-free in my head for the past few months. leave a comment if you enjoyed, it would make my day 🖤
> 
> work title is inspired by ["bloody valentine" by machine gun kelly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jfLpVbu5svQ). chapter title is inspired by ["strawberry lipstick" by YUNGBLUD](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SykBkJPs-4g)
> 
> [the fic playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3t5AMk55nA5Rer0s0M9hK8?si=qTnhuUbYTyWA20HUeVZaHw)
> 
> the resources for this chapter, linked below:  
> [here's what tiktok is (in case you don't know)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/TikTok)  
> [pantsuit](https://www.prettylittlething.us/blue-fitted-button-detail-blazer.html?utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=google_shopping_usa&utm_content=usa&utm_term=product_target&sv_campaign_id=1769887130&istCompanyId=b972e4de-de58-4ac9-9a3c-d255a815fef9&istFeedId=48a9adb1-6dc5-403b-88e6-f2c612356ac6&istItemId=ixxpixqiw&istBid=tzww&gclid=CjwKCAiAkJKCBhAyEiwAKQBCkmTvNRk2NAUZVUGvVNzvgk7OTVLeqdMZcBnC7pYqaPHBe7XTebHSnhoCv_gQAvD_BwE&gclsrc=aw.ds)  
> [ben's longboard](https://www.tillys.com/product/goldcoast-classic-black-pintail-37.75-longboard-skateboard/386578100.html?utm_medium=cpc&utm_source=google_product&CAWELAID=120013610005951672&CATARGETID=120013610005996694&CADevice=c&gclid=CjwKCAiAkJKCBhAyEiwAKQBCktS2c2DjJBvbg6jJdYD2o2Jh5RbcOV1bhwd2iS4Yau_EURhPId_9TxoC2QsQAvD_BwE)


End file.
